


神也需要休息

by MRyoshifu



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Riding, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagthan - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRyoshifu/pseuds/MRyoshifu
Summary: Zagthan的休假日(?? 幾乎PWP
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 7





	神也需要休息

張開眼睛，Thanatos感覺自己整個身體像是被尼米亞戰車輾壓過去一樣，好吧!他是不會蠢到被他們撞到的，要也是那個整天想逃脫出去的王子，啊! Zagreus嗎?一想起這個名子，他就想起了他為什麼會這樣全身痠痛了，而且他也正在那位王子的床上。稍微轉個身看見還在呼呼大睡的王子，看起來也是累壞了，神也是要休息的嗎?雖然對他來說疲勞還是會有，但跟凡人每天都固定時間作息可能不是他的風格，隨時都有人會需要他。沒錯，他是凡人間的死神，送往生的凡人到冥府可是永不間段的，畢竟在人間的阿瑞斯隨時都在殺戮，戰亂也不斷再發生，而且他感覺他已經離開工作崗位一段時間，該回去了。  
  
稍微起身正要拿起自己的衣服穿上時，旁邊的男人也有了動靜。

「Than?」還沒完全清醒的王子揉了揉眼睛看見枕邊人已經起身了，他的男友總是這樣，每次邀請他做完愛後，醒來就衝衝忙忙地離開，但今天他就想好好抱著他享受一下早晨的晨曦，雖然冥府並沒有這種東西。  
  
「Zagreus，呃…我還有工作要忙先回去－。」Thanatos話還沒說完就被Zagreus整個人抱住，又跌回床裡。  
  
「我又想你了，Than。」抱著Thanatos的Zag像狗狗一樣的把頭埋在他的胸裡，用臉一直蹭著。  
  
「你不要像刻耳柏洛斯一樣，會癢的。」  
  
「你說這樣嗎?」Zag又變本加厲的伸出舌頭舔了舔那酥胸，把胸前的粒珠含進嘴裡吸允著。  
  
「啊…喂!Zag你不要太過分了。」手抓著Zagreus的頭紅著臉，但又沒有把他推開。  
  
「Than不是說過有些事就是不要克制的嗎?」 Zag 抬起頭看用著狗狗般的眼神看著Than，他還吐著舌頭，看起來有點可愛，果然讓Thanatos心軟了。  
  
「真拿你沒辦法，就這次而已。」他探下頭吻上Zag，他們每次做愛都很急促，接吻也一樣，兩個人都雙唇碰觸後就像著火一樣，Zagreus把舌頭伸入Than的嘴裡，和他的舌頭糾纏著，嘗著Than的滋味。雙手摸著Thanatos結實的胸膛，慢慢地撫摸著，上面有些疤痕，當然他的也一樣，兩人平常都在外面戰鬥難免會這個樣子。  
  
Thanatos發出了點呻吟，兩人都吻到快喘不過氣來才分開，但Zagreus並沒有因此停下動作，繼續往下吻著Thanatos的脖子。  
  
「哈…Zag別留下痕跡…啊。」但 Zag還是繼續吸允著他黝黑的肌膚，在脖子上留下了幾個印記。  
  
「但是，平常Than脖子都遮著就沒問題了吧!」Zag繼續吻著他剛剛的留下的吻痕。  
  
「唉!隨便你，但是Zag，時間真的不多，我看今天你就在下面。」說完 Than突然把Zagreus推倒在床上。  
  
「我…我還沒準備好啊 Than。」還沒搞清楚狀況的Zagreus有些緊張地躺著，該不會要被吃掉了。  
  
「但你這裡可不是這麼說的， Zag。」Thanatos用手握著Zagreus已經半硬的陰莖，慢慢地上下撸動著，前端已經留下了透明的前液，Thanatos伸出舌頭舔了舔後就把整根陰莖吞了進去，頭部上下的動著，頂端幾乎頂到了喉嚨在裡面摩擦著，Zag舒服的呻吟著，用手抓著 Than的頭髮，全身的神經都集中在頂端。  
  
「Than…快停下…哈…。」  
  
「王子就這麼點能耐嗎?」  
  
「還不是你含的太舒服了，我都快忍不住。」  
  
「那就看看冥界王子還能忍多久。」Thanatos伸手拿了昨晚沒有用完的蜜露倒在已經冒著青筋的柱身，自己跨坐在Zagreus身上，陰莖磨蹭著自己的後穴讓洞口也濕潤一些，手扶著Zag慢慢地坐了下去。  
Zagreus躺著看著自己的陰莖幾乎完全被Than吞入， Than還皺著眉頭適應著體內龐大的異物，雖然已經做了不少次，但是Than的內壁還是緊緊吸附著他，Zagreus忍不住偷偷頂了下臀部。  
  
「噢! Zagreus你先別亂動。」  
  
「抱歉Than，但太舒服了，你的裡面真的好緊。」但Zagreus還是乖乖地忍著，讓已經適應的Thanatos一隻手扶著Zag的大腿，慢慢地上下擺動自己的臀部。  
  
Zagreus看著眼前的男人在自己身上上下擺動，雖然動作慢到讓他有點快失控，但這景色簡直難以想像，平常冷靜的死神用著淫蕩的表情，嘴巴微張喘息著擺動著身體吃著自己的陰莖，畫面實在太過色情。Thanatos有幾次幾乎讓臀部碰到自己的囊袋，頂到了最深處幾乎讓他差點繳械。雖然說是服務著Zagreus，Thanatos自己也是舒服著讓自己頂著舒服的點，他的陰莖也硬著在面前，Zagreus伸手握上去幫忙他撸動著，聽見Thanatos喘息聲越大，簡直像是催情劑般，腹部的痠麻感不段湧現。另一隻手抓著 Than的腰開始全力往上頂，原本後仰的Than整個人往他身上倒，任Zagreus衝刺著。  
  
「Than我快射了。」  
  
「哈… 哈…Zag…別停下來。」  
  
Zagreus繼續往上頂撞，沒幾下就全部灌滿了Than的後穴，手上也繼續撸著Thanatos的，沒幾下灼熱的液體全灑了出來，到他的胸口上。  
  
「哈…Than」 Zag滿足地嘆了口氣， 繼續抱著 Thanatos享受著高潮後的快感慢慢地閉上眼睛，而Than好像要說什麼但才開口就進入了夢鄉，兩個人像是中了睡神的咒術般，然而沒有人發現冥界房間的門也被敲敲的關上。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
「Hypnos!所以我說你那認真工作的哥哥到底跑哪裡去了!」 Hades在座位上吼著。  
  
「就就就…有點事還沒處理完，大概等等就回來了，Hades大人我保證。」  
  
「哼!誰知道是不是又跟我家小鬼跑去哪鬼混了。」  
  
「你就別再這樣管我們的兒子們了，偶爾也讓他們休息一下，是吧! Hypnos!」Persephone對著他眨眼表示。


End file.
